


The Midnight Box

by ORiley42



Series: The Adventures of SuperCorp [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, LITERALLY, Short One Shot, Snacks & Snack Food, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ben & jerry's hit me up!, sweet and sexy snack time, too bad i'm not being paid for this product placement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ORiley42/pseuds/ORiley42
Summary: Kara and Lena have a midnight snack.





	The Midnight Box

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this fic randomly while brushing my teeth and then just scribbled it out, right before I'm going to bed - it can be seen as a little follow up to "just believe in what my lips have to say," but can also easily be read on its own.

 “You still... _hungry_?” Lena growled, teeth brushing along the skin of Kara’s smooth stomach, catching gently against her muscles. Lena was taking her time making the return trip back up Kara’s torso from where she’d been busy making her scream loud enough to wake the neighbors Lena didn’t have, high up in her deluxe penthouse.

“Um, yes,” Kara squeaked, mouth taking on a slightly guilty twist.

“What is it?” Lena asked, hands paused in the neutral territory of Kara’s waist.

“I’m hungry in the, um, literal sense?” Kara said, wincing.

Lena laughed, burying her face against Kara’s collarbone, “Right, okay. That’s fair. You use up a lot of calories with all your superhero-ing. Not to mention our own _extra-curriculars_.”

“Yeah. Also, I just _really_ like food,” Kara added fervently.

“That’s also fair,” Lena chuckled, “And this is, what, your third night here?”

“Well, if you’re counting that time I had to leave at 2 am to take care of that apartment fire, and I came back all singed and you banished me to the shower until I didn’t smell like burnt rubber...”

“Right, so your second and a half night here – in any case, it’s about time you learn of... _The Midnight Box_.” Lena gave her eyebrows a teasing waggle as she slid off the bed and threw on a robe, tossing her spare to Kara, who followed eagerly.

The rather ominously named “Midnight Box” turned out to be a sleek mahogany cupboard with a built in fridge-freezer-microwave unit. This wouldn’t normally be terribly note-worthy, except for the fact that this cupboard was located in a secret panel of Lena’s closet.

As Lena tapped in a code and slid back the false wall to reveal the cabinet, Kara oohed and awed appropriately.

The look of wonder on her face, however, when Lena threw open the doors to reveal the treasure trove inside, was in its own league.

“Is that...how many kinds do you have?” Kara breathed, reaching out with reverent fingers to pluck a pint of Ben & Jerry’s Chocolate Therapy off a rack in the freezer.

“I try to keep a solid dozen flavors around,” Lena replied breezily, “Wouldn’t want things to get boring, after all.”

Kara continued to stare in awe, hands hovering over the rich selection of saturated fats and added sugars that would make any good nutritionist weep.

“Please, take whatever you like, however much you like,” Lena told her, selecting a bag of caramel corn for herself and watching with gentle amusement as Kara began to stack pints of Ben & Jerry’s in her arms until she was balancing it with the aid of her chin.

“As I am obscenely wealthy,” she continued as Kara turned her attention to the dry goods and the refrigerated ones in turn, “I can have it replaced easily. Within a half hour, actually, if the situation calls for it.”

“And have you had situations that call for emergency restoration of your ice cream stock?”

“Certainly.”

Kara nodded sympathetically, and made to give Lena’s arm a pat, but almost lost her hold on her growing mountain of food, and aborted the movement.

“So, why here, in the closet? Not that I am in any way judging or complaining...” Kara gave the cupboard’s paneling an appreciative pat on route to her acquisition of a plastic-wrapped roll of mini donuts.

Lena shrugged expansively, “Sometimes a girl doesn’t want to have to go all the way out to the kitchen for a midnight snack. And besides – I like the novelty of it.”

Kara bit her lip and cut a warm look at Lena, “It does suit you. All dark and elegant and unexpected – but sweet on the inside.”

Lena met her gaze and moved closer, snacks momentarily forgotten.

“Mmm...” Kara murmured, “Couldn’t we move the bed to the closet?”

“I have seriously thought about moving the Midnight Box to my bedside, but then I really might never leave my bed.”

“And what’s wrong with that?”

“Nothing, as long as you’re in the bed too.”

“Aww...” Kara leaned in for a kiss, but barely managed to brush Lena’s lips before one of the bags of chips pressed between their chests gave an alarming crackle.

“Here,” Lena laughed, reaching back and producing a gigantic plastic bowl from somewhere further in the depths near the Midnight Box, “You’ll want this to lug whatever you want back to bed.”

Kara looked at the monstrous bowl, and then at the cupboard, and then back at the bowl.

Hesitantly, she asked, “Would you think I was a total pig if I wanted to go back for seconds?”

Lena chucked Kara’s chin and said, “I’d think you were a girl after my own heart. Though, I admit, I’m surprised – I thought you wanted me for my body, or my money. But no – it’s my esteemed collection of junk food that you fall for.”

“Well, I have ideas for some of this junk food that _do_ involve your body,” Kara mimed spraying the can of whipped cream she’d just liberated from the fridge, and her eyes seemed to get stuck on the rather ample gap between the folds of Lena’s robe, exposing an equally ample expanse of skin.

“Well, this nighttime snack run took an unexpected turn,” Lena commented, purposefully tugging her robe open just a little further.

“Really?” Kara tore her eyes away long enough to ask, “You’ve got a secret junk food stash in your bedroom and you’ve never thought about, uh, bringing it into play?”

“Well,” Lena sniffed, “I’ve never really had someone here who I’d feel comfortable letting spray whipped cream on my naked body. It sounds very sticky and probably messy.”

“I bet if you licked it up fast enough, it wouldn’t be,” Kara surmised with a slightly glazed over look in her eyes.

“Let’s test out that theory,” Lena took the whipped cream in one hand and Kara’s elbow in the other and began to nudge her back into the bedroom, “Let’s test it out _right away_.”

Kara’s face lit up as she followed enthusiastically, only backtracking for a second to snag one last box of Cheez-its.

“For real though,” Kara smiled as the Midnight Box was left behind, “you have the _coolest_ closet.”

“I don’t know,” Lena hedged with a grin, “it doesn’t have an entrance to Narnia or anything...”

“Narnia, shmarmia,” Kara scoffed, “This closet has _pizza rolls_ in it.”

That logic, Lena decided, was indisputable.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked this short little sugary fic!! <3


End file.
